Finn the Human
|-|Finn= |-|Without Hat= |-|Wizard Finn= |-|K.O.O. Guard= |-|DT= |-|Old= |-|Farmworld= |-|Ice Prince= |-|Fire Finn= Summary Finn the Human, real name Finn Mertins is a main character of Adventure Time. He, along with his adoptive brother Jake the Dog are the loyal champions of the Candy Kingdom. Finn vowed to keep the Kingdom and its residence safe at all cost. Finn is a very loyal and kind person, always giving a helping hand to those who need it. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | 7-B | At least High 6-A | 9-C. High 6-A | At least 5-C, likely 5-A. Possibly far higher | At least 5-C | At least 5-C, likely 5-A | 5-A Name: Finn the Human, Finn Mertens, Pen (his name in the original short), Finn. Classification: Currently Human (He was once a butterfly, a blog creature and a Catalyst Comet in his past lives) Gender: Male. Age: 12 (Pilot, Season 1), 13 (Season 2), 14 (Season 4), 15 (Season 5), 16 (Season 6 - Present) Origin: Adventure Time Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert in hand to hand combat, Expert Swordsman and shown to be proficient in other weapons as well, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Mind Control, Perception Manipulation (Overpowered The Lich's mind manipulation and perception altering powers. Was unaffected by the Fright Kings brainwashing magic. Through sheer willpower, he managed to resist Goliad's mind control, which was powerful enough to theoretically affect the entire Candy Kingdom), Absorption (Resisted being absorbed by Elemental Slime Princess) and Electricity Manipulation (Post-Huntress Wizard, Finn gained immunity to most, if not all, natural forms of electricity). Ice Generation with the Ice Ninja skills. Transmutation and Flight with Wizard powers, Imagination Powers (Reality Warping, Teleportation, Life Manipulation, Limited Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Telekinesis, Probability Manipulation) Timeline | Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsmen. Magic (Ice Manipulation, Weather Manipulation), Reality Warping with the Ice Crown Timeline Attack Potency: City level (Has defeated the Ice King, who should be at least comparable to basic Wizards numerous times. Hurt Marcy with a good punch) | City level (Moved a small mountain that had a village on top of it) | At least Multi-Continent level (Should be stronger than Betty Grof, who defeated Bella Noche. Defeated the "Evil Monster" who could overpower Joshua, who in turn could defeat Kee-Oth, a demon so powerful that not even The Ice King could hurt him) | Street level (Matched swords with members of the Destiny Gang). Multi-Continent level with the Ice Crown (Was going to encase the entire planet in a massive block of ice) | At least Moon level, likely Large Planet level. Possibly far higher (Defeated Orgalorg the World Breaker, a being, as his name implies, can destroy planets. Cut the arm off of The Lich, who was superior to even the Citadel Guardians) | At least Moon level (Should be roughly comparable to Princess Bubblegum, who injured the Dark Cloud, who tanked attacks from Flame Queen. Has injured and defeated the Ice King on numerous occasions) | At least Moon level, likely Large Planet level (Matched Fern, who was a fusion between the Finn Sword and the Grass Sword, the latter of which defeated Orgalorg) | Large Planet level (Put up a decent fight against Elemental Flame Queen, who should be at least comparable to Charlie. Defeated Fire Wyatt with no effort, and should be comparable to Lumpy Space Princess) Speed: Subsonic (Should be comparable to the Business Men, who built a bridge in under a second) | Subsonic | At least Supersonic (Dodged Lemongrabs Soundsword) | Unknown | Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to Princess Bubblegum, who kept pace with the Flame Princess) | At least Sub-Relativistic, likely far higher (Kept pace with Orgalorg, who should be comparable to Charlie) | At least Sub-Relativistic | At least Sub-Relativistic Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Lifted a giant dollar) | Class M (Moved a small mountain) | Class K (Outright hurled the Evil Monster) | At least Class K (Halted the flight of Martins Spaceship, albeit for a brief time) | At least Class K (Kicked down The Guardian, who was the size of a small island) | At least Class M (Should be roughly comparable to Flame Queen) Striking Strength: City Class (Traded blows with Tiffany) | City Class (No upgrades to his psychical specs, just stronger magic) | At least Multi-Continent Class (Wields the Demon Blood Sword, a weapon made with Kee-Oths own blood. Should be somewhat comparable to Joshua) | Street Class (Matched swords with Big Destiny) | At least Moon Class, likely Large Planet Class. Possibly far higher (Should be around as strong as Grob Gob Glob Grod due to his victory over Orgalorg) | At least Moon Class (Comparable to Princess Bubblegum) | At least Moon Class, likely Large Planet Class (Traded blows with Bandit Princess, who wielded the Finn Sword, which should be as strong; if not stronger than the Demon Blood Sword) | Large Planet Class (Put up a decent fight against Elemental Flame Queen and defeated Fire Wyatt) Durability: City level (Took hits from many powerful enemies, such as a direct punch from a corrupted Princess Bubblegum, who in this state could wrestle with the Gumball Guardians) | City level | At least Multi-Continent level (Survived a beat down from the Evil Beast. Comparable to Jermaine who regularly takes hits from Demons who could match Joshua) | At least Street level, possibly higher (Took a hit from the Grass Sword, but Finn obviously wasn't trying to hurt him) | At least Moon level, likely Large Planet level. Possibly far higher | At least Moon level (Took hits from The Hierophant) | At least Moon level, likely Large Planet level (Took hits from Susan Strong who absorbed the power of the Gumball Guardians and stomped both Rattleballs and Jake beforehand. Took several hits from Fern, who one-shot monsters who gave trouble to Jake) | At least Moon level, possibly Large Planet level (Took basic attacks from Flame Queen) Stamina: Superhuman (Braved the trials of the Hall of Egress over the course of several days, only getting mentally fatigued by missing his friends. Can explore dungeons for hours and have energy to burn. Even early in hi adventures, Finn was capable of dauntlessly doing quest after quest in rapid succession) Range: Standard melee range, Extended Melee Range with swords, Several meters with crossbows and magic. Planetary with the Ice Crown. Multiversal+ with The Enchiridion (Can create portals to "all" dimensions, but requires prep time and is not combat applicable). Unknown with Cosmic Mind Manipulation Standard Equipment: "Scarlet", also known as The Golden Sword of Battle is Finn's original and arguably most iconic sword. The blade is noticeably worn and chipped, with several scratch marks. During the events of The Real You, Finn accidentally turned the sword into a 4-Dimensional version of itself after he accidentally created a 4-Dimensional black hole that was sucking in all of Ooo, it is implied that the blade has been lost ever since. The Demon Blood Sword was a sword passed down by Finns adoptive father, Joshua. It is a very large and imposing broad sword made with the blood from the demon Kee-Oth. The sword was obviously very important to both Finn and Joshua, considering that Joshua hid it away in a dungeon for Finn to discover. Eventually, Finn destroyed the sword in an attempt to save The Ice King and Abracadaniel. The Grass Sword was a sword Finn received during The Blade of Grass. Despite its rather puny appearance, the Sword has proven to be quite powerful. Being able to cut pretty much anything without much effort. The sword would later turn out to be cursed and could never be "unequipped". Finn quickly accepts this fact and becomes quite skillful with using it. During the events of Escape from the Citadel, Finn looses his arm and doesn't use the Grass Sword up until the events of The Comet, in which he uses it to defeat Orgalorg the World Breaker. The Finn Sword was the sword Finn used after the Demon Blood Sword was shattered. It is a distinctly white and spherical sword that doesn't appear to be like anything in Ooo. The blade was actually Finn from an alternate period of time-space, who was tricked by Prismo into resurrecting him. As such, the Sword is fully sentient and houses a small pocket dimension in which "Finn 2" lives in. The Sword was scarcely used in combat, but it was depicted as being powerful in it's own right. When under the control of Bandit Princess, the Sword destroyed a portion of the Box Kingdom and Spiky Village and could even clash against the Grass Sword, however that would eventually be it's undoing. The Sword would later become Fern the Human. Intelligence: Finn has been an adventurer and the "Champion of Ooo" for a significant portion of his life and thus has developed a certain degree of mastery over his craft. While his actual skill in combat can be questionable at times, Finn is no doubt a worthy opponent whose tenacity and immense willpower allows him to stand up to and even threaten the likes of The Lich and Orgalorg. Finn has also been depicted as being fairly clever if the situation calls and thus can make surprising moves catch his enemies off guard. Weaknesses: Lacks any real kind of sword or martial arts training and is generally not very great at fighting willpower or tenacity usually pull him through. Particularly tense battles can put Finn in a very violent attitude, making his moment-to-moment thinking suffer. Has very little control, or even awareness over his powers or true nature. Key: Seasons 1-2 | Wizard Finn | Seasons 3-5 | Farmworld | Fused with the Grass Sword | Season 6 - Stakes Arc | Reboot/Preboot - Islands Arc | Season 8 - Elements Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Adventure Time Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Humans Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Cartoon Network Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Adventurers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Ice Users Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Antagonists Category:Crazy Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Life Users Category:Mind Users